


Alive

by panna_acida



Series: Marvel Spookytober [2]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Emotional Hurt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 13:58:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20875367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panna_acida/pseuds/panna_acida
Summary: A loud scream, a crush and then a chilling silence. Footsteps moving around the dark room.“I’m alive, I’m alive, I’m alive…”





	Alive

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Scream /<s> The Nightmare Before Christmas / Mummy / Haunted Houses / “Ghosts aren’t real.”</s>

A loud scream, a crush and then a chilling silence. Footsteps moving around the dark room.

_“I’m alive, I’m alive, I’m alive…”_

Tony slowly walked in a corner of the room and curled up into a ball, rocking slowly back and forth, just mumbling again and again the same three words.

_“I’m alive…”_ Not dead. Not dead. Alive. Alive, alive, alive…

“Tony?” 

Silence.

“Tony please listen to my voice, come back to me…” A voice. Tony knew that voice. “Come back to me Tony… like this, yeah, like this.” A warm hand in his? _Alive_. Tony squeezed that same hand, and melted little by little, finally sagging into a warm chest.

“Steve?” Tony voice was raspy and broken, but was there, he was back.

“Here you are.” Steve soft smile warmed the cold slowly spreading into his heart. “Good morning.” 

“Morning?” Tony blinked up toward the blue eyes staring back at him.

“Yes sweetheart, you fell asleep” Steve continued, going to stroke gently his face, moving a wild curl back Tony’s ears. 

“Asleep…” Tony tilted his head trying to recollect what just happened, why his head felt so heavy, why the chill, why… and his head started to pound, his vision blurred and pian, so much pain.

“TONY! Tony, breath with me, focus on my heartbeat don’t think, just listen to my heart, listen… liste… like that… good.” A deep breath. “Good.”

“What happened, why this pain…” Tony tried again to recollect the day before, he really tried but nothing, only pain and tears. “Why?” Tony whispered just before falling asleep again, lulled by the pounding of his head and the soft _*thud thud*_ of Steve heart.

“I don’t know, but we will find out.” Steve answered to no one, just taking Tony frail body in his arms, and going to lay the man back into the now so familiar hospital bed. “We will” Steve ended, going to kiss gently Tony forehead, before going to sit back in the little chair, that started to fill too much like home.

Too much.


End file.
